


The mask-maker

by bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb



Series: A lonely sort of victory at the very end [9]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Apocalypse, Other, Second person POV, shippers don't interact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb/pseuds/bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: A lonely sort of victory at the very end [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841710
Kudos: 37





	The mask-maker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spaghettoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaghettoi/gifts), [WreakingHavok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WreakingHavok/gifts).



You make masks.

It's the same false face every time.

A smile to balance out the fear.

Your home has stacks upon stacks of masks.

Made from every material imaginable.

You swap them out every day.

It makes you feel stronger.

It lets you feel brave, like some hero in a play.

You wear it when you feel lonely under the night sky.

You wear it when you spot the Nothern star.

You cheer.

And it's a lonely sort of victory at the very end.


End file.
